


It all begins with...

by ArdillitaD



Category: Morrilla - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdillitaD/pseuds/ArdillitaD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts, little drabbles, stories and everything else on my mind... Swan Queen, Morrilla, Red Beauty and others</p>
            </blockquote>





	It all begins with...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by tayloro500 on tumblr: Could you write a fic where Lana dumps Fred and then goes to Jen one thing leads to another and true feelings are announced :)

“Lana, what are you doing here?”, asked Jen surprised.

“I… I was just walking…around and I got here I guess…”, explained the brunette.

“Is everything alright?”, asked Jen concerned.

“Fred and I… We broke up…”, said Lana, holding onto herself tightly.

“Oh God, Lana, I am so sorry…”, said Jen pulling her into a hug, “What happened?”

“I don’t know…”, started the brunette, “We were always fighting and arguing… and we decided to put an end to it.”

“Maybe that’s just temporary and soon you two will makes things better.”, said Jen with a calm voice, while tracing Lana’s back gently. She didn’t really know what to say. The woman into her hands didn’t look upset and Jen wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad sign.

“Do you want some wine?”, proposed the blonde, while both moving inside into her apartment.

“Yes, please”, said Lana, while positioning herself of the couch. Five minutes later Jen was back, “Here you go”, two glasses of red wine were positioned on the table in front of the brunette, ”Now tell me how you feel, because you are freaking me out a little bit with your calmness.”

“I feel alright actually…”, said Lana after taking a sip of her wine, “I feel relieved and as bad as will that sound I feel free to be me again…”

“What do you mean?”, Jen didn’t really know how to react about that bit of information.

“I love Fred, but not like before. I… I love him like a part of my family, but not like… romantically anymore. He could feel it in the way I was around him and that’s why we were always fighting. It’s not like I didn’t try to change things, I did, but the more I was pushing myself to be what he wanted me to be, the more I felt discussed with myself that I couldn’t do it… that I couldn’t be me.”, Lana rushed her explanation and drank her wine, “I can’t order to my heart what to feel, Jen… I tried, but I just… can’t”

“I know, Lana…”, said Jen holding one of the brunette’s hands into her own, “No point in pretending, because both of you will be miserable.”

“Yes!”, exclaimed Lana, “I want him to be happy and to be loved as the way he deserve to be. And I want the same thing for myself”, finished the woman looking at Jen with teary eyes. Jen wrapped her arms around the little brunette and started making circles on her back in an attempt to calm her friend. Jen wanted Lana to be happy, she wanted it with every fiber of her body. She thought that Fred was Lana’s happiness and tried her best to suppress her own feelings towards her costar and to be happy for her. Now her heart was hurting even more seeing Lana so far away from what she wanted for her…

“Jen…”, came Lana’s voice, “What are you thinking about?”

Seeing the look on the brunette’s face, so vulnerable, the blonde wanted to tell the truth, but decided otherwise, “I was thinking how to make you feel better.”

Lana narrowed her eyes,” Don’t lie, Jen! I know when you are lying”

“What, you have Emma’s superpower now.”, said Jen playfully, hoping that Lana will drop the question.

“Please, tell me.”, whispered the brunette, giving Jen her best puppy eyes that could make any person melt.

“Don’t give me The eyes, Parrilla.”, said Jen a little more serious, closing her eyes, “That’s not fair.”

Lana’s hand was on the blonde’s cheek, caressing it gently, “Jen…”

“I just want you to be happy, Lana. That’s what I have always wanted for you and I thought that that happiness will be with Fred and I hate seeing you sad. I’m also mad because I can’t do anything about it. ”, rushed Jen.

Lana’s eyes were directly looking at Jen’s, processing all she had just heard and then in a split second her mind just clicked.

“You are doing more than you can imagine, Jennifer.”, said Lana, reassuring her words by closing the little space between the two women, claiming Jen’s lips with hers.

The sensation of Lana’s lips, full, hot mixed with the taste of the red wine, is nothing like Jen had ever felt before. Although the kiss was soft, just lips, Jen felt like her entire body might explode right there. Just when Lana tried to deepen it, tracing the blonde’s bottom lip with her tongue, Jen’s mind screamed at her to stop all of this.

“Lana…”, whimpered Jen breaking off the kiss.

“You don’t want this…”, said Lana covering her face with both her hands in embarrassing, “I am sorry…”

“Lana… Lana, look at me”, tried Jen calmly, this woman will be death of her, “I have wanted that since the day I met you. But you are not thinking clearly right now and I don’t want you to do something that you will regret later… Especially not with me. You matter too much to me, Lana.”

Lana was looking at the blonde’s beautiful forest eyes, seeing all the love that Jen was hiding for so long and in that very second she knew why she couldn’t be with Fred anymore. She knew why most of the times she felt like she was jealous of seeing Jen with other people, when she should be. She knew why being around Jen made her feel so light inside, so happy… It was because her heart had its owner for quite some time, she just hadn’t realized it. She was in love with Jen.

“You are wrong, Jen. I finally know what I want.”, said Lana with a small smile, waiting for the blonde to look at her, “I am in love with you, Jennifer and I am sorry that it took me forever to understand it.”

“Lana look…”, Jen tried again to reason her, she just couldn’t believe her ears, she just couldn’t believe that Lana could be in love with her, that can only happen in her dreams and not in reality.

“Kiss me, Jen.”, pleaded the brunette, straddling the blonde’s lap, “Please, let me show you how I feel about you… Just kiss me...”

And just like that Jen gave in, leaving all of her insecurities behind, forgetting about dreams and reality, and pressed her lips to Lana’s in a passionate kiss.


End file.
